


Slade Pollutes the Local Pond with Sex Pollen

by Yeahyouwish



Series: Slade/Robin Week 2017 [11]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ear Kink, Furry, Horn kink, Lots of Cum, M/M, Tail Kink, hoof kink, minor crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeahyouwish/pseuds/Yeahyouwish
Summary: Sex Pollen- An AU of the AU of the AU from an anon on tumblr with Cowboys- and I mean boys that are cows, not boys that herd cows (see my other work with Cowboys here). While Slade is looking for those pretty white flowers Dick likes, he finds something special: a flower that when smelled gives the victim a strong desire to have sex. Literal sex pollen. He decides to use it on the sweet pair of cowboys in the pasture. (JayDickSlade) Seriously a lot of talk about cum in this, not kidding. Major cum kink over here.





	Slade Pollutes the Local Pond with Sex Pollen

**Author's Note:**

> The original one I wrote is pretty cracky, so this one follows the same style.

Slade started each day with a simple breakfast. He was living off the land there, and most of the breakfasts are anything he could catch that was small enough that he couldn’t sell it, and any meat that would go to waste when the furs were sold. Thus, all his meals typically included something wild in it, cooked into a stew or baked into casseroles, or even grilled. Bear, rabbit, venison… whatever came up. 

 

Then he would head into the forest with his giant satchel on one shoulder, sometimes a new trap inside, but usually empty. He never brought his gun in case he was caught, but he had stashed two in the forest, hidden well and encased in titanium boxes with codes only he knew. It was better than bringing it back with him, especially because he would be passing Wayne Farm and Kent Farm on the way, and neither of the farmers cared for him. 

 

As he walked past Kent Farm there wasn’t much of anything that interested him. They kept only regular cows, actually. But as he passed Wayne Farm he was always on the look-out. If he was in the bottom corner, he could usually spot at least two of the cow-bows who lived on that farm. Slade. loved. Cow. Boys. He always had. There was one in particular who had always caught his eye, but really they were all attractive. He often found them in the far corner, where he knew they weren’t supposed to be. In the top of the pasture, the last bit of fence that Slade passed through, the forest began, and there was a patch of trees which extended out and hid that corner from view. The forest also contained a special kind of flower called White Whistle Weeds. Technically they were a weed, but they had nice flowers. They looked much like dandelions from a distance, white ones, and were a sort of junk food for many grazing animals because, like chips or candy, they contained high concentrations of fat and oils, and nothing of nutritional value. They were one of the more interesting botanical mysteries of this area, and Slade happened to know these Cow Boys loved them. 

 

He knew this because the weeds grew on the other side of the forest portion, where a patch of pasture still lay. There was a large coating of the stuff every spring, and every spring Bruce Wayne came up there and hand-picked them all one by one. His grain was all organic high-quality, and his grass untreated, and he would never have let his cow-boys eat inferior foods. Slade sometimes saw the Cow-Boys eating fruits whole with clear enjoyment, but Whistle Weeds were out of the question. However, before Bruce Wayne cleared them up, there was always at least a few early bloomers that the cutest cow came out to eat, sneaking through the trees while the others were out of visual range, and scrounging around. Early in the year he would start looking, and sometimes he came up empty. But when he found one he would eat it greedily. The others never wandered up there, but Slade often heard them complaining that Bruce had banished other weeds from the farm, if they were close enough to the fence for him to pick up conversation. 

 

Slade loved the view. He walked past slowly in the mornings, admiring the boys. In the evening he would try to pretend he didn’t have his eyes trained on the cute one at the fence looking around for forbidden flowers. It was early in the season and he hadn’t found any to Slade’s knowledge. 

 

Then Slade would go around to his various traps. If he’d caught something big, he would go for the gun. If not, a knife would do. He reset the traps and did any work he could, such as skinning animals while he boiled a stew, collecting any berries, roots, or herbs he could find, and whittling. At the end of the day he would check the traps again, set them, then open the bigger traps on the chance he could get a moose or bear, and head back with his spoils. It was a life he enjoyed. He craved solitude, though the right company would have been welcome to him. 

 

But that day, Slade found something he very much liked. He was collecting some wild thyme when his eyes fell upon something special sticking out of the grass. White Whistle Weeds. Actually just one, but there were bound to be more, so Slade took a few minutes to search the patches of grass. He found many nearby and gathered them up. He had been planning to go to the corner of the Wayne farm sometime when the little cow were there. He could offer him flowers as an initial gift, and Slade could start to build a food-induced friendship that he might be able to twist to his liking later on. 

 

But that was before he spotted the Mite Flower. He knew where all the bushes of poisonous variety were, and this was one of the worst in the forest, for it didn’t need to be consumed to be deadly. He stared at the trail of Whistle Weeds leading straight to the bottom of the plant and shook his head. He couldn’t retrieve those ones. But then a thought hit him.

 

The only reason Mite Flowers were so dangerous was because of the pollen. Even Bees knew to steer clear of these, because the pollen induced sexual cravings so intense that all who came into contact with them, man or animal, was immediately reduced to a fucking hole. The deadly part was the lack of cure. It was discovered early by Native American civilisations that these flowers effects could be combatted if the one affected lived out the fantasy. Sometimes it didn’t work, which sciences later discovered was due to the lack of cum. The actual cure was literally to be jizzed on, and it didn’t matter what animal did it as long as there was a lot of it at once. The actual amount depended on how much had been inhaled, but taking a whiff of this was, in most doctor’s opinions, equivalent to asking for a gang-bang. At least twenty millilitres were needed to combat the effects of one brief inhale, and anyone who sniffed it had the sudden urge to fuck everyone in sight. Thus the flower induced the very action that lead to the cure. But there was no medicine for it.

 

Pharmaceutical companies tried to use it in blue pills for years until they deemed it too dangerous, and recently some idiots had managed to refine it into a date rape drug they called Mighty- stupid name- and it was gaining some popularity, especially in Gotham. Not Slade’s concern. 

 

But what was his concern was how to get a cow-boy to fuck him. 

 

No, you read that right. Slade desperately, deeply wanted a cow-boy cock to fill him with cum like a common whore, and we wouldn’t have minded returning the favour right up their self-lubricating asses. Now cow-boys were known for being strange animals, and part of the reason was that Kudan produced milk from their cock, but only if milked for milk. They also produced semen, but only if milked in a specific way, and really they were blanks. Only Bull Kudans produced actual cum, and never milk, so male Cow-Boys were used for milking. However their human chests and faces had given them quite the name in porn. It was only illegal in twelve states, and this wasn’t one of them. Many people used their Cow-boys for entertainment secretly, as Slade had discovered from a young age by peering into barns. He’d always had nasty habits. 

 

And as one’s early sexual escapades usually do, barn watching had been a deciding factor in Slade’s sexuality. He’d owned cow-boys before. He loved them and he knew it from experience. The ones behind Wayne’s fence were particularly attractive, too. Slade had been considering a bull and seer of his own now that he had bought some land, but his craving for cow dick was getting pretty strong, and this seemed an excellent opportunity. 

 

He calculated that if ingested, the cow-boy would need at least Slade and one other cow, plus himself, to ejaculate in order to halt the process. He could lace the White Whistle Weeds with a very light dusting and offer it to a pair or more of them. However… he’d have to be very careful about that. If he drugged himself, he’d never make it out of the forest. He doubted even with his stamina that he could produce twenty millilitres of semen, though cases had been found where a man was drugged and survived on his own by jacking off repeatedly. With a small dose. 

 

Slade decided to return with proper material and lace the flowers. 

 

The next day he created and gathered a small chemistry kit, complete with a gas mask, and went to the forest. He still had enough discipline to tread carefully and check his traps, but he was so hard with excitement by the time he made it to the patch of weeds, he knew he’d never be able to tell if he was drugged. He took out his cock and stroked himself first, thinking of fucking those cow-boys raw and hard. He spotted the weeds he’d picked the day before on the ground, still not wilted, and wondered if they’d be able to tell if he came on them. The thought pushed him over the edge and he released into the grass nearby. At last he was ready. 

 

He didn’t rinse his hands before he began, picking up the flowers he’d gather already and adding new ones to the bunch, getting closer to the Mite Flower bush, mask on. As long as he washed his hands well enough, contact with the skin wouldn’t mater. It had to be inhaled or injected. When he’d gathered all he could without shaking the bush, he stepped back but leaned in. He gave the purple flower a flick and waited for the pollen to disperse. After a minute he could see the dusty pollen thinning a bit, and he swiped the flowers through the air to cover them. He examined them and saw a few specs, but nothing much. Then he stuck them in a metal case and closed the lid. He took a long time cleaning up, bathing in a tiny pond and watching the animals go nuts fucking each other as soon as the pollen hit them. 

 

He was hard again by the time he got out. Seeing frogs fucking each other over a wave of pollen water had him thinking more and more about those cows. But the consistent desire wasn’t there. He’d avoided contamination, though he best not drink from that pond in the future. He headed back to the fence. There was no one in the corner that was hidden, unfortunately. But there were two in the lower corner, grazing. 

 

Since Cow-Boys stood upright, they usually grazed by taking handfuls of grass from the ground, but the biggest one, probably the herd leader, was sitting on the ground with his hooves out lazily. The other one was the adorable cow who often looked for Whistle Weeds in the corner, and he was sitting on the lowest rung of the fence. The big one saw Slade and nodded in his direction and they both stood up. “Evening.” Slade said, approaching the fence.

 

“Hi.” Said the cute one. 

 

“What do you want?” The big one replied. 

 

“My name is Slade.” 

 

“I’m Dick, and this is Jason.” 

 

Jason glared at him, then at Slade when Dick just shrugged, “Yeah, we know.” 

 

“Do you? Could you direct me to the front of the farm?”

 

“Why?”

 

“I’ve something for Mr. Wayne. I though your group might like some of these white flowers and I’d like to hand them over to him. Found an early batch in the forest.” Slade took a deep breath and opened the box. 

 

Jason gave a sinister grin and Dick’s eyes got huge. Dick’s hand went immediately to Jason’s arm as if asking a question, and Jason took his hand and squeezed it. The gestures couldn’t have been more clear to Slade- ‘can I eat those?’ ‘I’ll get them so shhh.’ 

 

“You can just give it to us.” Jason said casually, hand out for the box. “We’ll tell Bruce they came from you.” 

 

“I’d appreciate that.” Slade said with a winning smile, and Jason took the box from him. 

 

“No problem.” 

 

The first thing Dick did was lift the box to sniff the flowers, and judging from Jason’s expression, he’d gotten a nice whiff himself. Slade watched him go from zero to ten in less than twelve seconds, his lengthy cock bulging. Slade turned to walk away as if nothing had happened, but Jason grabbed his arm. “No… stay.” 

 

“J- Jason…” Dick moaned, practically collapsing. 

 

“Why?’ Slade asked. 

 

“Milk me.” Jason said flirtatiously. “Nice and firm.” 

 

“Yes, yes…” Dick whispered mindlessly. Slade thought Jason was handling it better than Dick was. That is, until Jason was quite literally trying to pull him through the bars on the fence. 

 

“Wait, wait, let me get inside…” Slade said calmly. He wrenched free and skipped over the fence easily. Jason immediately pushed him into it from behind and started to kiss him, rutting against Slade’s clothes desperately. Slade looked for the box. It was in the grass, where he could easily avoid it. Not that it would matter much now if he _was_ exposed. Soon he’d practically be bathing in cum and milk. 

 

Jason could hardly wait to get his clothing off, and Slade was stripping everything soon enough. Jason grabbed his wrist and flung him around, Slade chucking, so his back was to him. “Yes, enter me..” Slade begged, and Jason didn’t need telling twice. He pushed his milk-covered cock right in. Slade felt himself tear, but he wasn’t interested in stopping. That’s when he felt Dick’s hands and mouth start to caress the tip of his straining cock. Soon Jason was effectively fucking him right into Dick’s mouth. 

 

Slade put his free hand, the one Jason wasn’t holding the wrist of, in Dick’s hair, scratching his adorable ears even as he watched his tail flicking back and forth. Just past his kneeling form he could see the hooves peeking out. It reminded him of a position he’d seen barn-peeping and he immediately started thrusting harder, deeper into Dick’s mouth. He was clearly used to taking cow cock, though, because he had no problem swallowing Slade down as Slade pulled his ears and horns. Jason, meanwhile, was doing Slade as hard as he could muster, hips snapping harshly and his hands on his hip and his wrist.  

 

Slade nearly came as Jason did. He felt his nice, ‘firm’ milking squirting milky cum right up his ass at speed. Jason’s humping became erratic and he pulled out, still dizzy from need. Dick needed to cum, too, though, and it needed to be on them, not in him, if they were to survive. As Jason collapsed into the grass, Slade pushed out and let his cum cover his chest. Jason apparently found that amusing. Slade pushed Dick off his own cock and down, getting on his own knees. He grabbed his hooves and flung them up. Then he pushed his piece into Dick’s warm ass, moaning all the way as Dick cried out hungrily. Soon they were both cumming, Dick shooting it all over himself while Slade gave him a nice cleansing up his crack. “Keep it inside, Little Cow.” He orderer with a growl. Dick collapsed onto the grass, too. Both of them would be up soon enough, Slade knew, but for now, he dragged Dick next to Jason like the cattle he was, by the hooves. 

 

They were both getting hard again, but Jason was the priority. He was heavy with cum-milk. Slade leaned over him and took as much of the fat tip as he could. Jason pushed him down, practically unhinging his jaw. Slade gave a groaning protest and came off, only to plunge onto Dick’s arousal. He sucked some milk out, drank it, and switched back. After a few minutes trading his mouth between the two, Jason was getting rough and Slade decided to double dip. He straddled Jason’s cock and pushed down, riding him with all his strength as Jason lay with his hands behind his head like he could care less. Slade knew he was desperate, though. Then he came off and practically fell onto Dick’s piece as he went down again. He winced, but recovered and kept going. Slade was riding them like a whore soon enough, changing just when he thought they would cum. 

 

Finally, just as he popped off of Jason’s cock, Jason shot everywhere, right onto his own chest and face. Slade sucked the sides of his arousal and licked his balls this time as he rode Dick, who painted Slade’s insides a few seconds later. Slade pushed out as he came off and let the milk flow all over Dick’s softening cock. 

 

Slade wasn’t hard again until Dick stood and picked him up off the ground, resting himself against Slade’s crack in such a way that Slade could feel his furry legs extending all the way down. He pushed his feet back, taking off his shoes, and was instantly hard when they touched hooves. “Yes, yes… get that cow cock in my ass!” He said forcefully. Jason mounted Dick from behind then, and they all lost control, pushing and thrusting, keening and humping until Jason came inside of Dick and Dick collapsed on top of Slade as he thrusted wildly, like a bull, like a stallion. When he finished Slade managed to get out from under him. He let go and the cum came out, flowing right into Dick’s hair. The two cow-boys collapsed into the grass, painting. 

 

“What…the fuck?” Jason asked. 

 

“I don’t now, I don’t know… I just really needed … to be milked…” Dick whined. 

 

Slade was just scooping milk and cum into his mouth, over his erect member and into his asshole, playing with it until he managed his third one for the day. Somehow it was not less satisfying than the first two, but just as powerful. He humped the air mindlessly for a few minutes, then was still. 

 

 As he lay there panting, blissful colors dancing before his closed eyes, he heard Dick say, “Is he okay?” 

 

“We uh… might have… kinda raped him…” Jason said sensitively. 

 

“You couldn’t rape me if you tried.” Slade replied. Jason and Dick breathed hard and heavy, completely relieved. “Maybe those flowers aren’t so good for you, though.” 

 

“What? We eat those all the time.” Jason protested. 

 

“I think… perhaps… I picked the wrong ones.” 

 

There was silence for a long time, then Dick said, “Can you pick the wrong ones tomorrow, too?’ 

 

And that was how Slade got two lovers from the Wayne Farm, who he regularly drugged for a good fuck. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more Cow-boys, check out Bovine (mild crack), and my other work for SladeRobin week, Branded (torture porn). If you want to never hear from me again after this monstrosity and run for the hills, block my profile. If you want to first rant about my insanity, leave a comment! I love comments.


End file.
